


Heterochromia

by Xenay



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Heterochromia, Heterochromic eyes, John's blog, Media being nasty, Sherlock has heterochromia, sherlock's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenay/pseuds/Xenay
Summary: After a bunch of comments requested a picture of John and Sherlock together, they get surprising responses concerning Sherlock's eyes.In the blink of an eye, everything escalates





	Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> I always had weird eyes but nobody could tell me why they had so many colors, or why they kept changing. After researching Benedict Cumberbatch I learned about his eyes and googled the term. 
> 
> Thank god that that mystery is finally solved xD anyways, the cover pic is my own eye when it was pretty colorful.
> 
> If it still won't load, you can find it here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/xxenayx/art/Heterochromia-795174545

 

**You two should take a picture together!**

 

**Why is there no picture of you two together, I thought you were friends?**

 

**Take a group selfie!!**

 

 

 

And many more comments like this on his blog had convinced John to do just that. "Hey Sherlock!" He called into the flat.

 

He was answered with commotion from the kitchen. Apparently he was doing another experiment.

 

"Come here real quick." John already got his phone camera ready.

 

His flatmate did as he was told. He still had his goggles on the top of his head. John went over to him, slung an arm around his shoulders, held his phone up and said "smile".

 

The detective of course did no such thing and just glared.

 

"Are you done?" He asked, not pleased to be called away from his precious experiments for something as silly and boring as a ... selfie, that's what all the 'hip' people called it.

 

"Yes, thank you." John said. He would take what he got, and everyone reading his blog would just have to suck it up.

 

 

He uploaded the picture with the title "You asked for it".

 

 

 

 

When John checked his blog the next day to look for new cases, he noticed that his picture post had gotten tons of comments. He mentally groaned, surely they were all about them being gay for each other.

 

But to his surprise, a great majority was about Sherlock's eyes.

 

 

 

**What's up with his eyes?**

 

**Holy shit his eyes**

 

 **I call photoshop.** (John wasn't sure if that one meant the entire picture.)

 

**His eyes have two different colors! Omg!**

 

**Is he wearing contacts?**

 

 **He is such a freak.** (That one was from Donovan, and John wasn't sure if she meant his eyes or he fact that he glared at the camera with goggles on his forehead, next to a smiling John.)

 

 

In total, there were 26 comments. And only 3 were commenting about how cute they look together. John didn't bother answering to those that neither of them was gay. He gave up long ago.

 

 

"Hey, Sherlock! Um.." he called his flatmate, but was actually not sure how to word his question.

 

"If this is just you wanting another 'Selfie'", he spat the word like how he said 'friends'.

 

"No! Though it is about the one we took. Look." He said and held out his laptop, as the detective walked over to him.

 

John watched his friend read through the comments, waiting for a reaction.

 

How had _he_ never noticed it before? He was a doctor, and Sherlock's best - and only - friend. They spent every day together since they moved into 221B, and John never noticed that his friend had multiple colors in his irises.

 

They were a very light blue, appearing grey most of the time, with brown right around the pupil, and green points on the outer side of his irises.

 

"Idiots." Sherlock commented and gave John his laptop back. Without a further explanation, he went into his room to get his own laptop.

 

Moments later there was a new comment on his blog post.

 

 

 **You are all such idiots. It's called Heterochromia, do your research.** \- Sherlock Holmes

 

 

 

John smiled.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

What neither expected was the newly fond of Sherlock's eyes paparazzi.

 

Every time they left the flat, there were people with cameras waiting to get a good shot of the detective's eyes.

 

Within a week the entire internet was filled with about a thousand pictures, some even edited from former news pictures, zoomed into his eyes.

 

They seemed to be going crazy over his randomly color changing eyes. On some they were the colorful spectacle like on John's blog. On some others they appeared almost only blue with a small brown central ring. Other times they were completely grey, as if they had no color at all.

 

The detective had had enough. "Take that bloody photo down!" He snapped at John one day.

 

But even that hadn't helped anymore at this point.

 

 

Sherlock only went out with the blackest of sunglasses for a while, until he couldn't see all the details on a crime scene and literally stumbled over the corpse - Anderson yelling about the freak contaminating his crime scene.

 

The media had a field day, "Sherlock Holmes banned from crime scene because of sunglasses" was all over the news.

 

John was going as far as to say the detective was horribly embarrassed, and all this media attention was wearing heavily on both their nerves.

 

 

It was when Mycroft texted John late at night about a potential danger night, that John decided that he _had_ to take action.

 

While Sherlock was hiding in Mycroft's 'palace', John was looking through everything again. Where did it all go so horribly wrong?

 

 

As he read through the comments again, he was struck by an idea.

 

He bought colored contact lenses, made a picture of a bunch of different ones, posted the picture and wrote "You guys were right, it was all contact lenses. It just added to his 'mysterious flare'. His real eye color is blue, by the way. ;)"

 

Minutes later he received a text from Sherlock, only containing a thumbs up emoji.

 

 

And surprisingly, the media bought it - _thank god_.

 

Everything seemed to calm down. It took a bit of time but Mycroft managed to erase all the pictures from the internet.

 

 

A few weeks later, Lestrade randomly asked Sherlock "about the eye thing.. it wasn't contact lenses, was it?"

 

The detective rolled his eyes. "If course not. You know how those things irritate me."

 

 

So only Mycroft, Lestrade, Sherlock and John knew the truth, but that was okay.

 

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for at least 1k words. What a shame. I got so close :(
> 
> PS How do I get this page to show the cover dammit I tried everything their help page says


End file.
